Just a Carby
by Moioui
Summary: Hmm... Just a little Carby set in the middle of season 11
1. would you come over please

The UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUh-nnamed story

Part 1:

Abby sat down on the couch, with her head on her knees. "If I just hadn't had such a bad day…" she thought to herself. And it really had been a bad day; she had lost three patients, and when she finally got home, she had had a massive fight with Jake. To make it all more perfect Maggie had called. She wanted to have a nice family-get-together. "Yeah right! With my family, she must be crazy" Abby thought.

So here she was, sitting home, alone, and looking desperate on the bottle of wine, that was standing in front of her. Yet she had not opened it, but it was so tempting. As Abby sat there she suddenly knew that she wouldn't be able to resist it much longer, at least not alone. She needed someone there, no, not just someone. She needed HIM. But yet…it was three years since they had been together. Why couldn't she just move on? Why did she want the only guy she couldn't get? The guy she'd pushed away ages ago.

Even though these were the thoughts running through Abbys head, she picked up the phone and dilated his number. She regretted it almost immediately, he probably wasn't at home, and if he were, he probably didn't want to spend the night with her…

"Beep…" it said for what felt like it was the 100th time, and then; "Hey, it's John Carter, leave a message after the tone…beep."

"Hi, John…it's Abby…um…would you come over…please…"

"Dammit," Abby thought, the message sounded so pathetic. Now he really thinks I'm desperate, but really she didn't care. She just needed him there, and that was a need more important than anything.


	2. Sorry, I've got a boyfriend

Disclaimer: I forgot that before. I don't own anything…

Part 2:

Carter entered his apartment just soon enough to hear the answering machine click. He hurried in and pressed the big read button, so that he could hear the message, wondering who would call him at this hour.

"Hi, John…it's Abby…um…would you come over…please…"

As soon as he heard her voice Carters heart skipped. She sounded like hell. Without thinking he gapped his car keys and drove to her place with only one thought in his head: She needed him…

Abby heard a hard knock on the door and whipped away her tears. It could only be him, but she was nervous anyway. She still remembered the incident with Brian, and it still scared the hell out of her to think about it.

She looked so beautiful. John was paralysed by her, even though she was in a pair of very old flannel pyjama bottoms and a little tank top, and her hair was in desperate need for combing. God…he couldn't take his eyes of her, and way too late he realized that he'd been staring at her breasts.

'She calls you in the middle of the night, crying, and all you do is staring at her breasts. Great.' He thought to himself.

"You wanna go, sit down on the couch? Think I've got some coffee." Her voice was sudden, and dragged him out of his thoughts very effectively.

"Um…yeah…sounds good."

"Here's your coffee." She said and sat down, handing him a cup. He looked down, and was impressed that she remembered exactly how he wanted it: a little milk, no sugar.

"So what's wrong?" He found himself asking. "You sounded really upset." He made it to say before something caught his attention. A bottle of wine was standing on her coffee table.

By reflex he looked up at her. But she just shook her head. "I…I couldn't…I really wanted to, but I couldn't…" Then she was unable to say anymore, because of the great sobs that overwhelmed her as the big fat tears began to run down her face.

He impulsive took her in his arms, and as she didn't try to pull away he didn't let go.

God it felt so good to have her in his arms again. He quietly stroke her hair as the sobs finally stopped.

Abby felt her tears stop running, but she didn't pull away. It was so wonderful to be so close to him, smelling him, which was what she needed more than anything right now. She looked up at him, and suddenly she couldn't resist. She just had to kiss him. Any thought was gone when their lips met, and as the kiss deepened she felt his hands slide up underneath her tank top.

Her hands wend down his stomach and down to his pants. She quickly undid the button and opened the zipper.

Next morning Carter awoke to the sound of an answering machine: "You've reached Abby Lockhart. I'm not at home, but leave a message and a phone number, and I'll call you later…beep: Hey sweetie… it's Jake. You wanna get a ride for work? Call me…if you don't I'll just pick you up at 7…I love you…bye."

Carter was choked. After what just happened last night, she had a boyfriend! He looked at her, as she stepped out of bed and looked at him, blushing.

"I'm really sorry, but I think you have to go now."

"OK…won't stand in the way for you and Jake…by the way thank you for telling me. What did you imagine? That you could just fuck me, and then run to me and say: 'Sorry, but I've got a boyfriend. See you'?"


	3. Ineedyourhelpwithapatient

Authors note: Hi, I'm back… hope you like and thanks for the reviews

Part 3:

The next several days John and Abby managed to avoid each other completely. Well as much as possible when they were working in the same hospital. Abby did her best to present her patients to any other attending than John, but it was almost impossible.

"Lucy, would you please stick your tongue out for me one more time," Abby asked the frightened, little, blond-haired girl.

"OK, Dr. Lockhart," Lucy answered in a quiet voice, and poked out her tongue for the third time that day, for Abby to look at.

"It hurts, mummy," the little girl whispered when Abby touched the hard red aria.

"Well, Lucy. You are very brave," Abby told the girl, "could you just stay here for a few minutes and I'll go and get another doctor to look at you, OK?"

"OK," Lucy said, "but will the other doctor have to look at my tongue too?"

"I'm afraid so, but hopefully that's gonna be the last time," Abby said comfortingly.

'What sort of disease can this possibly be?' Abby thought, while walking down through the ER, trying to find an attending to look at her patient. Luckily she ran just into Susan.

"Susan, could I get you to look at a patient for me?" Abby asked.

"Um…I'm really backed up with these charts. Can't you ask Carter?"

Abby wend blank as Susan said that. "Er…who else is on?" she asked as casually as she could.

"No one. Luka is down with the flu, and Chen is on vacation. Is that a problem" she asked curiously.

"No, I'm just gonna go find Carter and get him to help me," Abby said, not believing her own words.

Ten minutes later Abby finally managed to find Carter, who seemed to have disappeared in a mysterious way instead of constantly bumping into her, like he usually did, in the moment she actually needed him. He was having a break in the lounge; witch certainly didn't make it much easier for Abby to take contact.

_Pull yourself together_, Abby thought, _it isn't that hard, just go and talk to him, dammit. It's just a patient for Heavens sake. _But she knew that it wasn't. It was the first time she had to talk to him – in any way – since the incident in her apartment two weeks ago.

Abby was ripped out of her thoughts when the lounge door slammed into her face.

"Oh, Abby, I'm sorry," John said, sounding like he didn't really mean it.

"Carter… I… uh… Ineedyourhelpwithapatient." Abby said so fast that it was totally impossible to understand.

_Oh, no. I really screwed up there,_ Abby thought to herself as John gave her a puzzled look.

Abby tried to pull herself together, and said again, slower this time: "Carter, I need your help with a patient."

John walked after Abby into the exam room, where the little girl was waiting.

"Hi, Lucy, here is the other doctor. He's gonna have a look at your tongue too, OK?" Abby said, trying to sound calm, even though the love of her life was standing only a few feet behind her.

Lucy made a face, and opened her mouth so that Carter could look at her tongue.

"Hmm," he said after taking a quick look, "Abby, tell the nurses to order a culture."

"Ok, we'll talk to you to when we have the results," Abby said to the mother.

"Carter, can I speak to you about that patient? You know, the little girl with the tongue?" Abby asked. _Luckily I'm not speed-talking anymore_, she thought to herself.

"Sure, what is it?" the reply came.

"The tests are back. She's got tongue-cancer," Abby said quietly. She'd never thought that it would be anything like that, and secretly she feared that she had to break the news.

Once again, John Truman Carter III came to her rescue. "I'll tell her," he said, with his soft and caring voice.

_Man, why did I ever break up with him_ Abby thought to herself.

Two hours later Abbys shift was over, and she just wanted to go home and take a nice long shower.


	4. I broke up with Wendall

Authors note: Hi… Hope you all like this, and thanks again for all my reviews… keep them coming ;)

Part 4:

"Beep… beep… beep… you've reached Abby Lockha…"

Carter laid down the receiver, as he heard Abbys answering machine. He'd already left three messages, so he figured that another one wouldn't really matter. Still… he really wanted to talk to her, to tell her how sorry he was for everything that had happened that day. For everything that had happened since he wend to the Congo. And he WAS sorry. Ever since they broke up his life had been a mess. His lost relationship with Kem and the son he almost had. In a brief moment he had really thought that he could love somebody else that Abby. God, he'd been wrong. Every relationship he ever had had gone wrong. But somehow he'd always managed to move on. The problem was that he couldn't do this when it came to Abby. He loved her so much. And now: his brake up with Wendell. Another blonde…she was just another good reason to visit Abby. It just seemed important to tell her that he was no longer dating anyone.

Carter glanced at his watch. It was only 8.30 p.m., so she was probably home and awake. He could go over there to see. Yes…the more he thought about it, the better the idea seamed. Without really thinking anymore he gapped his car keys and headed towards Abbys place.

Carter stood in the dark hall in front of Abbys door. He started to feel a little stupid. Maybe she didn't want him to come. Maybe she wasn't even home. Maybe…maybe she was on a date? The thought hurt him deeply, but the fact was that it could be true.

After staring at her door for five minutes Carter finally knocked. No one answered. He knocked again.

"Abby…knock…are you…knock…home?"

When there was still no response Carter silently tried to open the door, and to his great surprise it was open, and he stepped into the apartment.

Abbys apartment was messy and dark. In the as Carter entered he got a feeling that he shouldn't be there. As a matter of fact he was just about to leave when he heard a strange sound coming from a room in the back of the apartment.

Slowly he moved to see a half-opened door witch leaded to an illuminated room. He stepped into the room to fast to realise that it was her bathroom, and yes…Abby was in there. Carter stared transfixed on the beautiful woman in front of him, who sad up in the bathtub, scrubbing her naked body. Yet she hadn't noticed his presence, and he could still enjoy the sight of her. 'God, she is beautiful,' he thought, his brain had almost stopped working, and he was under a weird spell of hers.

"Carter, what in the face of the planet do you think you are doing?" Abbys voice brought him back to reality as she dropped down so the water that was covered with bubbles could conceal her body.

"I…you are really beautiful, did you know that?" Carter had no control over his voice or actions, but as soon as the words had left his mouth, he already regretted them. The look on her face when he said them wasn't exactly amused.

"Carter, what do you want?"

Carter made up a fast excuse: "Um…I came to tell you that I thought that you handled that little girl very well today." _Man that was the lamest thing I've ever said,_ he thought.

"Why didn't you just call me? Instead of just forcing your way into my apartment?" Her voice was rough, and Carter instantly regretted that he ever wend to her place.

Before he knew what he was doing Carter turned around and stormed out of the room, leaving her speechless behind. Just before he left he yelled out:

"By the way, I broke up with Wendall. I just wanted you to know that."

Then he was gone.


	5. Tears

Authors note: Not a long chapter, I know it, but the next one will be longer, promise!

Part 5:

"By the way, I broke up with Wendall. I just wanted you to know that."

Carter's voice yelled out and left Abby in an emotional mess. It wasn't like she didn't love him, but he had no right to brake into her apartment like that.

Carter…Abby felt her whole body grow exited, just by thinking about him. For a brief moment she was actually about to run after him, when he left her, but her pride had stopped her, her stupid pride. If all of this didn't happen, if…no, she couldn't think like that.

Abby already felt the so familiar tears run down her cheeks. It was not worth living without him. 'But I'm over him,' a stupid voice said inside of her, 'I've got Jake now, and I'm happy with him.' But she wasn't. She wanted Carter. Needed him…


	6. I love you

Authors note: So…… It finally happened. The Carby reunion… LOVE…

Part 6:

"Hi, Carter. You want a coffee?" Susan smiled at Carter as he entered the lounge.

"Sure, thanks," he replied and sat down on her offer, even though he wasn't really in the mood for talking. He just wanted to think. But of cause Susan started to chitchat:

"That trauma was just awful and then the guy woke up and puked all over Abby…Carter is everything OK?"

Carter sighted. She must have noticed how he tensed up when she mentioned Abbys name.

"So…" Susan, now being really serious, drew the word, to get his full attention, "have you talked to her yet?"

Carter, who had been deep in his own thoughts answered rather confused: "Who?"

"Britney Spears didn't you know that she's in the ER today," she said teasingly "no Abby of cause you annoying thing."

Carter looked down at the table, trying to avoid eye-contact. "No."

"But Carter…if you really love her you've got to do something," Susan said, her voice sounding a little desperate "cuz, you do love her, right?"

Carter swallowed hard, before answering the question: "Well…yes, I do, but she has a boyfriend. She doesn't love me anymore."

He could feel Susan's glance at him, when she said: "I know she has, but you had Kem," she said, trying to encourage him "and Wendell too, I just mean…" she added. Suddenly she was interrupted by the door. And there, in the doorway Abby stood. Immediately Susan started to giggle, even though she tried hard not to.

On the other hand Carter felt absolutely no need to laugh at all. How munch had she heard? Well it seemed like enough, from the expression in her face.

"Well…see you guys around," Susan giggled as she left the lounge, completely ignoring the looks she got from Carter, begging her for help.

When she'd closed the door, Abby began to speak: "You…you really love me?" she asked nervously, not really believing what she just heard.

"I…" Carter couldn't say anything. Abby joust looked at him, then after what felt like hours, she said: "Cuz I love you, and if you are, then I'm willing to try again. I know that we have problems to solve, but we can work it out."

While she spoke, Carter had walked up to her, and without even thinking, he took her in his arms, hugged her, and gave her a soft loving kiss on the lips.

"I wanna be with you, Abby," he said, after ending the kiss, not really knowing his own voice. Seconds after he felt her lips against his own again in a deeper kiss and before he knew it her hand was under his blouse.

Carter felt himself respond on Abbys touch, but he also knew that this wasn't exactly a good place to be. Anyone could interrupt them. A thing he'd already experienced once that day.

"Abby, we need to go somewhere more…um…privet," he heard himself say between kisses.

"Basement…" was all she said, freeing herself from his embrace, taking his hand and leading the way out of the lounge.

"Um…I know this was maybe a bit hasty, but I'm glad we did it anyway," Carter said satisfied, lying on the floor in an unused room in the basement with Abby in his arms.

"Oh…and so am I," she giggled before continuing: "anyway we wouldn't have been able to do much talking nor solving any problems if we hadn't done it."

Carter looked at her with a rather confused look in his eyes, so she continued: "Well, I just mean, we were both…um, you know…so we'd probably not get the best out of talking before the first problem was solved, if you know what I mean?" she explained blushingly.

As the realisation hit him, Carter began to laugh, but he soon stopped himself. They were still in the hospital and anyway his break would soon be over and Weaver would begin to look for him, so he started to get dressed.

Just as he were about to leave, he turned and sighted heavily. Before he left her, he would have to make sure that she'd talk to Jake, her boyfriend. Otherwise this whole matter could end up in a most unpleasant way. The thing was that he just didn't know how to say it, but as so many times before, she read his mind: "Oh, I'll talk to Jake today, I promise," she said, smiling her beautiful smile at him. Oh, yeah. Everything was going to be OK.


	7. Abby is in love with Carter

Part 7:

two months later

"Abby, phone…" Abby turned around to see Frank waving a receiver from the admit desk.

"Who is it?" She asked moving a little closer, hearing Frank ask question: "A guy, who calls himself "Scooter", you know him?"

Abby couldn't help, but to smile. "Carter," she whispered under her breath. It was so typical him, to take his childhood nickname, so that no one would have a clue who was calling. They'd been dating for 2 months now, but for some reason they still kept it secret. It was kind of difficult to tell everyone about it, and there would be the talking to deal with too.

Abby was ripped out of her thoughts by Frank: "You gonna get this or what?" he asked, slightly annoyed.

"Um…yeah…I'll get it in the lounge, Abby replied, as she gave him a big smile.

"Hey… "Scooter"" Abby said playfully, "You miss me?"

"Oh yeah" Johns voice sounded painful.

"Well, I'll be home in two hours. Good for you, huh?" Abby smiled.

"Mmmm…how do you feel about getting home to a candlelight dinner?" John said.

"Honestly? Not if you are cooking," she said, having experienced what John could or should you say couldn't do in a kitchen.

"OK, I won't cook then," he said.

"Bye, Hon, see you in two hours, and no cooking," Abby whispered.

"Bye…"

Abby sighed as she hung up the phone. He was the most romantic and gorgeous man she knew. She loved him, and wanted to spend the rest of her life with him…

"Carter on that line?" Susan's voice made Abby jump.

"Oh, Susan. I hadn't heard you coming," Abby said, unable to hide her goofy grin.

"It was so Carter," Susan said in an amused and now totally convinced tone.

"Hey, I didn't say that," Abby replied.

"Oh no, you didn't have to," Susan said in a way witch Abby found awfully alarming, "You've got it bad for him, right," she continued. Then, without a warning she started to sing: "Abby is in love with Carter, Abby is in love with Carter, Abby is in lo…"

"Trauma coming in," suddenly Haleh appeared in the doorway, "and" she said suspiciously, "what did you just say?" Then she smiled at them and closed the door again.

"Susan!" Abby said, slightly annoyed. "Let me guess. In half an hour the whole ER, no the whole hospital, NO the whole of Chicago knows about me and Carter. You just had to say that, huh?"

"Oh, Abby, I'm really sorry, I didn't know she was coming," Susan said, sounding really upset

"Hey Susan… Just joking," Abby smiled. It didn't really matter that much, people would find out eventually anyway.

Susan looked really relived, a shy smile forming on her lips. Then the two girls giggled and walked out of the lounge, to get the trauma.

"Ok, Doris, what have we got?" Susan shouted as she ran towards the ambulance.

"6 year old boy. Wanted to get his ball and ran out on the street. He got hit by a car. His pulse is weak and thready, incubated in the field." Doris, the paramedic informed as she helped getting the little boy into the trauma room.

"Thanks Doris, we've got it from here," Abby said as they lifted the boy onto the table.

"Sam, we need to do an ultrasound to see if he has any internal damage." Abby yelled to the nurse.

Ten minutes later Abby and Susan had finished the ultrasound which showed that the boy had several bleedings and needed to go up to surgery.

"Malik, call surgery and make them come down and get this boy. Tell them that he is bleeding and needs surgery right away." Susan ordered.

"OK," Malik said and wend over to the phone. "Dr. Scanlon will be right down." He informed as he came back to the table.

_Oh, no_, Abby thought. _Not Jake. _They hadn't really been getting along well since she ended things between them, to be with Carter. _I've got to find an excuse to get out of here; I don't think that I can cope with him today._ Abby could feel the desperation come climbing onto her. "Uh, Susan…can you handle this from now?" She asked, hoping that her friend would take the hint.

"Uh…" Susan said with a puzzled look. Then Jake entered the room, and she realized and gave Abby a short nod.

Abby left the trauma room and wend straight to the lounge where she gathered her stuff, happy that her shift had ended just now.

3


	8. Jake

Authors note: HI, here I am again. I hope you'll have as much fun reading it as I had writing it! By the way I am sorry for the shortness of the chapter, but I'm having a major writers block so I decided to post half of this chapter so woy guys wouldn't have to wait so long.

Part 8:

Abby hurried out through the ambulance bay. She really needed to get away. She didn't know why, but today she just couldn't take it. She couldn't have him sending her this longing stare.

As she'd been thinking Abbys feet had brought her all the way to the el-station and on the train. She sat there, in the cold plastic-seat, and let her mind wander.

_It was almost two months ago, but it stood clear in her mind. She had been offering Jake a cup of coffee, and they had found a bench and sat down. _

_Abby had nervously started the conversation. After a lot of thought, she found it better just to tell him straight out, so she tried to explain it all to him, just without the Carter-element. She had thought that she could spare him for that. _

_When she finished her explanation Jake had just been staring at her with all the hurt in the world showed in his eyes, and Abby had felt really bad, even though she knew that this was exactly what she wanted. She had never really loved Jake and had in some way always known that it wouldn't last, but that didn't make it any easier to tell it. _

While Abby was deep in thoughts the train had brought her home, and she suddenly realized that this was her stop.

She stepped of the train, and walked the short way to her apartment. She was actually really happy about the fact that Carter would be there, in spite of the fact that her kitchen probably would be ruined if he had really tried to cook them dinner.

Two hours later Abby was lying on the couch with Carter. He had really cooked her diner, and it had tasted really good… considering!

"You were pretty quiet at dinner, is something wrong?" Carter asked her in a concerned tone.

Abby turned around and looked at him. It was true; she had been really quiet at the dinner table. She couldn't get the Jake-thing out of her head. She didn't really know why, God knew that she was over him ages ago, but the whole situation with him nagged her… much more than she could even imagine.

"Abby?" Carter's voice dragged her out of her thoughts. She had forgotten his question

"Oh… it's just… Jake…" she shrugged. Carter gave her a confused look, so she decided to try and explain it all. "Uh… it's just… since I broke up with him he has been giving me those weird looks and I… I just can't take it anymore… I just don't…" She didn't get to say anything more because of the big lump that was stuck in her throat and the big tears falling down her cheeks. She cried, and didn't even know why and John just held her until she calmed down. Then he got her into bed.

"I'm so glad you are here," she said and hugged him tighter, feeling the sheets around her. Then she felt asleep, totally exhausted.

2


	9. A long night

Part 9:

**2.30 am**

It was all dark and quiet in the apartment, but Abby couldn't sleep. Truth be told she still felt kinda bad about the whole Jake-thing. Actually that was not the only way she felt bad. Her stomach was hurting and she felt pretty nauseous… very nauseous actually.

Suddenly she felt the horrible taste of puke filling her mouth. She rushed out of bed as fast and quiet as she could trying not to wake Carter up.

**3.15 am**

Abby sat on the cold and uncomfortable bathroom floor holding onto the toilet and calculating.

'_When was my last period,'_ she thought. _'Come on, Abby… think… maybe the 16th in the last month? Oh, that will make it 1½ month ago, and I'm vomiting.'_ This just couldn't be right. She couldn't be pregnant, could she?

**6.30 am**

Abby woke up to the sound of the alarm. She was so tired, and she had this disgusting feeling all over her body that you always have, even though she had showered before going back to bed.

**4.30 pm**

Abby was sitting on the couch paralysed and stared at the little white piece of paper with the clear blue end… she was pregnant! She couldn't believe it, but she was really happy about it, to tell the truth. For the first time in her whole life she could imagine herself having a family, and she trusted Carter to support her, even if the child should be bi-polar.

1


	10. The end

Part 10

She had no idea how long she'd been sitting there, but suddenly a sound disturbed her happy thoughts. It was the sound of a key in the lock! Carter was home!

For a moment Abby panicked, looking down at the little blue test lying on the table. Then she made her decision, stood up, and wends to the bathroom.

Five minutes later she came out, to find Carter sitting on the couch in the exact same spot that she just left, watching television.

She sat down next to him, and turned of the telly. Then she looked at him.

"John," she said, leaving a moments silence, so that she was sure that she had his full attention. "I'm pregnant."

John stared at her, totally paralysed. Abby almost started to think that he wasn't happy, but then he broke down into tears, and hugged her so hard that she almost thought that she was gonna crack a rib. "You make me happy, Abby," he whispered. Then he kissed her.

**Tree years later:**

"Hannah Millicent Carter, come on over here," Abby yelled at her little daughter, who was running towards the Ferries Wheel. "Mum, are you sure that you can handle her?"

"Go, Abby, I'm old… you guys have some fun," Maggie said in her best convincing tone.

A little while later, Abby and Carter sat alone together in what Abby thought was the most romantic blue duck. It was one of those where you have to push them foreword with those little pedals that are in the bottom. It was John's idea, that they tried one of them, so he also had to pedal all by himself.

Abby rested in the back of the duck, just enjoying to be away from Hannah and alone with John for once.

Suddenly she felt trees hitting her in the face, so she sat up and discovered that they were inside of the bushes that were put in the middle of the little lake where the ducks were swimming around with people in them.

"John! Why are we here?" Abby asked in a confused tone.

"Well it's peaceful…and romantic." He said. She had to give him right. Flowers were blooming around them. Abby smiled and looked at Carter. He smiled back.

Suddenly he took a little blue box up from his inner pocked and said: "Abby, I love you. Will you be my wife?"

Abbys smile was so big! She never thought that she would see that ring again, but there it was, right in front of her, together with the man she loved. "Yes" She whispered. And with that they wend back to Maggie and Hannah.

**Authors note: Well that was it. My first fan fiction ever… I hope you guys liked it, even though it wasn't the best one ever written, and that you'll read and review my new story "Dear John." **

1


End file.
